1. Field
Example embodiments relate to via structures, methods of forming the same, semiconductor devices having the via structures, and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to via structures through a substrate, methods of forming the same, semiconductor devices having the via structures, and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a semiconductor device has been highly integrated, a 3-dimensional integration method has been introduced to provide a memory device with a high capacity. For a stacked semiconductor device, through-silicon via (TSV) technology has been researched to replace a wire bonding technology which is a conventional method for electrical connection. The TSV technology is characterized as forming a via hole through a substrate and a via structure in the via hole.
When a high temperature process is performed on the substrate, a conductive material of the via structure, e.g., a metal in the via hole may expand in volume. A thermal expansion of the conductive material may differ from that of the substrate, and thus the conductive material may protrude from the via hole. A height of the protrusion may be very large, e.g., about a few micrometers. Due to the protrusion, layers on the via structure may be lifted, or have a crack therein. Thus, a semiconductor device having the via structure may have poor reliability.